Interwined with Destiny
by lilyqueen777
Summary: There’s a new face for evil and four other people learn they have millennium items that are not as well known as the other seven. They soon learn how crazy the life will be with their new millennium items. This is their story...hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Daphne

Intertwined with Destiny or the Evil Within By anime_fan_009 aka Lily Summary: There's a new face for evil and four other people learn they have millennium items that are not as well known as the other seven. They soon learn how crazy the life will be with their new millennium items. This is their story of how they got their own millennium items.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything, except characters that aren't on the show and their millennium items! Everything else I don't own or else I would probably put these characters in the show and I never came up with the idea of the seven original millennium items! I only own two dollars to buy anyone sugary cookies! ( Umm, I am new to this unfortunately, so I need a Beta-Reader! SO anyone interested my email will be at the end of the story! (  
  
Ratings: PG or it might go up!  
  
Story narrated by my character, Daphne but there are also other character point of views! Intertwined with Destiny or the Evil Within  
  
Chapter 1: Daphne  
  
Every morning I wake up to only find an empty house. My parents are either away on a business trip or on a new archeological dig. Sad how I have almost have everything in the world except my dream, of having that happy family. I never felt loved but I guessed this is what loneliness really is!  
"Good morning, Miss Daphne" said Jeffery, the butler who takes care of me. I winced at the sound of my name, I really am not a morning person and I just hate going to school early in the morning. (A/N: Me too!()  
I dragged myself to my bathroom and took a short shower. Then I got dressed in my new uniform, I was going to Domino High School, I am not starting as a freshman but as a sophomore, because I am soon going to turn 16! I walked to school early, besides I like being at school early, I only knew one person out of the entire school, my cousin, Rose. Some say we were separated at birth and given to different family. She is like a twin sister to me, beside we both have shoulder dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. We both wear glasses.  
But soon after this school day my life would never be the same! My life will never be the same! I guess I should have learned to believe in miracles! *********************************************************************** Soon school would start and I will find my locker with someone named Hope. She had blonde hair and nice warm blue eyes, and she seemed very nice to me. She told she was also new to school. Then I told I came from America to Egypt then to Japan after I turned 11. Hope told me she was also from America. I met Rose two lockers away from me. She was sharing a locker with Lily, a new girl, with long red hair and green eyes. From that day on I was no longer referred to as a loner. We got to out first period math. I love math but not in the morning! "Welcome to Mathematics I, I have four new students who are joining this classroom!" said Ms. Domo. It was December. "Please tell us your name and something about yourself" said Ms. Domo. "Hi, I am Lily Smith, and I come from Hawaii and I lived in New York City in America and I like to sing and dance" said Lily. "Hi, I am Hope Goldman, and I come from New York City, in America and I like to sing and dance too!" said Hope with a happy smile. Hope nudges me to go, but I tend to get nervous in front of me. "Hi, my name is what is my name again?" I began and the class seemed to laugh at my funny joke. "Oh stop being stupid Daphne!" said Rose. "Oh, that's right, hi, I am Daphne Goodman, and I lived in New York City, Yeah the Big Apple, and then when I was 8, I moved to Egypt, and then when I was 11, I moved here! Um, in my spare time, I like acting like a drama queen, and like making people laugh, and does acting stupid count?" I said, making the class giggle, I also made emphasis on Oh, and Yeah the Big Apple! "No Daphne, cause you're stupid even if you don't try!" said Rose with a smirk on her face. Instead of letting that go, I decided to chase her till I could strangle her neck, and in then end I became tired and Rose came out of her hiding place from the back! "I am back!" said Rose "Oh Joy!" I muttered. Only Lily and Hope heard me and giggled slightly! Everyone in class were eyeing me whether or not I will kill Rose, I decided to wait later. I can get my revenge later. Hehe, I thought. "My name is Rose Goodman, which over there is my stupid cousin!" she said pointing at me, all I did was cross my arms and shuffle my feet together and looking down at them. "And I come from America, but lived also in England, and then moved here! And in my spare time I like reading, writing and challenging anyone for a duel" continues Rose. /Rose.why you did say dueling, you always lose against me/ I said telepathically. Somehow it is weird that Rose and I have a telepathic communication, I guess it has something to do that we have the same wavelength! Rose didn't reply but gave me a look of be quiet or else I will kill you look, which she gave so much. Math was boring we had to do some problems on a worksheet, so basically we had no talking at all. I was sitting next to a nice girl name Tea, who had brown hair and blue eyes, and a boy named Bakara (A/N: I know that in the Japanese version it is Ryou for Hikari, but in America his name is Bakara and his spirit is Yami Bakara or the tomb raider) he had nice white hair and brown eyes. I thought it was strange for him to have white hair. Next we had the worst class ever, physical education other wise known as gym. I hate gym; because I am not physically build for any exercises but only swimming. Mr. Mottos made us all climb the rope today. Once I got to the top, something weird happen, I felt like some evil (or voodoo magic, as I call it) magic made me fall. Maybe it was just my imagination. I fell onto the floor and I had a little blood on the back of my head (somehow all these things happen to me!) I cursed myself silently. Somehow no one laughed at me like in my old high school but some boys came to help me up. I felt a little bit dizzy and Rose, Bakara, and Tea helped me get up and go to the nurse room. "Are you ok?" asked Tea "Mmm" was all I can say. Rose stayed silent since she knew I was dizzy, told her that while talking to Tea at the same time. I had grown so used to doing that! "I feel sorry, that on the first day on the ropes you fell. Do you know what happened?" asked Bakara. His brown eyes were so sweet and you can tell he really did care about me! "I think my foot might have turned the wrong way while I was going down, that was why I landed so weird" I said. He seemed to take that and no one else talked to me until I got to the nurse room. Then everyone else told me to get better soon. I asked Rose whether she could also take notes for me or I can copy hers at well for all the classes I was going to miss. She said ok and then left me alone so the nurse could take care of me. 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 (A/N: Should I leave you here? Nah, I am having way too much fun! Can't you tell?)  
Everything was fine; I skipped only chemistry and art class. I left during lunch. The nurse told me if I feel like I would be dizzy again go to her again. So I arrived at lunch to see my friends at a big table with other people. I felt a little nervous but Hope saw me and waved me over with a happy smile on her face. To me there were about a thousand people, but I did see Tea and Bakara with them.  
"Oh, good your back!" said Tea cheerfully.  
I smiled at Tea and said "Thanks" in the sweetest tone. I looked over at Bakara and saw that he looked like he was daydreaming, and he looked cute like that. I saw Rose talking to some brown hair and eyes boy, whose name Rose told me telepathically, was Alex. They were engaged talking about dueling, and from the looks of things it looked like Rose was animated with this boy. I think she likes him because I thought she had blushed probably for a second.  
I wasn't prepared to see my ex-boyfriend John. He was a stupid guy who I met in Egypt while going to an archeology camp, this was when I was with my parent and I was living in Egypt. I was eleven then. We weren't going out forever but I think we never became like a girlfriend/boyfriend material, we eventually became good friends. So when he teases me or annoy he is saying that he cares about me as a friend. We have a weird relationship though because he can be annoying as hell!  
"Hey, so the rumors of little miss pinkie are true?" said John and then he continued when he saw me nodding my head "How do you like my hair"  
I whacked him in the head as I usually do this to him when he mentioned his hair. He seemed so conceited about his hair. "Do shut up, stupid head!" I said.  
"Is that the best you got" he replied sarcastically while fixing his hair, even though he didn't need to seem to fix it. I just rolled his eyes at his and turn back to see Bakara asking whether I was ok or not.  
"I am fine thanks Bakara!" I was relieved to still see he cares about me. I think I have a crush on him, he has such cute hair, I thought. Better not let Rose hear that, I thought, but then I saw Rose smirking as usual. The worse was yet to come, Rose will probably tease me know, or maybe later.  
Instead of teasing me about my crush on Bakara, she did it with our telepathic ability in our own two minds. Because of this I started a food fight with her, by throwing food at her. Two carrots were in her hair. She tried to throw the pudding to me, but it missed and got onto both Lily and Hope. Lucky the food got into our hair only. Principle Stern just gave us a lector and let us takes a shower to take the food out of hair. I think we got away because he thought of us as dumb people and didn't know the rules. When we came back I got to meet the people at the table: Yugi, Tristan, Bakara, Tea, Serenity, Joey, John, and Alex. I also got to meet some unpleasant people too.  
We were laughing and enjoying our companies, when Seto Kaiba, a rude jerk told us were immature and he then stalked away.  
"What's his problem anyway?" I asked.  
"Oh, he doesn't always trust people when he first meets them!" replied Tea.  
"Don't worry about him" said John and Joey added "Don't sweat about it!" And the rest of the day went by so fast, that when I came home I was tired.  
  
"Ms. Daphne, I have a box for, from your parents!" said Jeffery. I said thanks to him and went back to my thoughts of what it might be. A present, for what? Christmas isn't here for another two weeks and my birthday was in January. I turned to the box which was on my bed.  
When I opened it, I saw a neat note from my mother. Dear Daphne,  
How's my little sweet pea? I blushed when I read this part. We know that your birthday is coming back, but we weren't sure how long this box would take to get to Japan. We are right now in Egypt and I went to a fair and found you this neat looking grooving headdress and I felt like this should belong to you, like it's your destiny. All the man said was this was related to Duel Monsters. Anyway, Happy early or late Birthday! Love, Mom and Dad  
I was happy to see my mom's and dad's handwriting again. I took a look inside the box and found the headdress and another note inside it! Dear whoever posses this,  
This millennium item holds magical power that only you can learn. Where it whenever you want and you will get to meet your own destiny. To wear it and not to show it, think that you don't want it there but there (meaning to be invisible). If this truly belongs to you it will obey you. Many people tried this on, but if you can make it invisible then you hold the power of this item. If you want to hide, only to hide it from the evil that is about to happen. To unlock the millennium headdress, you will have to find the spirit inside it! From your loyal and helpful Spirit. PS. are you willing to do this? Yes or no. I circled yes, because I was curious about what evil, see how it relates to my "destiny" and how to make this invisible? Good.  
And that was all is said, but the strange thing was it wrote back to me and I felt like a person was there, only it felt very cold around my bed. The first thing I did was to try and make it invisible and I went to the mirror, and it was there and the next thing it was gone. I didn't feel it there but once I made this headdress reappear I felt how heavy it was. And I wanted to call Rose but I fell asleep wearing my headdress on.  
And since then my life changed all of a sudden.  
  
Author Note: Wow! Now that was long! ( I enjoyed writing this first chapter! So what you guys think? Please tell me when you review! And all those flames, please do remember I will use them for Daphne's fire attack, which she might learn soon anytime.! (Oops, wasn't suppose to tell you that! All well, at least you get to know more about Daphne.!) ( And whoever wants some sugary cookies, just leave a sweet short review, and ask for them. Anyone who sees a grammar mistake pleaz (I know how to spell please, even though I am not the world's greatest speller! Hehe!) Tell me, I know I am not the world's best writer! Anyone who wants to give me any ideas go ahead! And what do y'all think about the romance, just leave any suggestions you want! Leave a message here or email me for suggestions, greatly appreciate it! ( (Beta-Readers interested here's my email: anime_fan_009@yahoo.com ( 


	2. A Very Important Author Note!

Author Note  
  
Hey Peeps, I am sorry but right now I am trying to write the next chapter but I have no time, because of my upcoming tests, I promise however that I will give you more chapters when I do update!  
  
I think my settings aren't save to accept those who don't have fanfic account! Sorry but could someone tell me how to do it! I am now going to give you a preview of the next chappie! I hope u enjoy! Chapter 2 Rose: Rose: I want to do it! Daphne: No me! (Sticks out tongue) Both argue some more! Tea comes behind them and decides to shove them. Tea: I'll do it! Anime_fan_009 doesn't own anything except characters you don't recognize! Moi: Here's a cookie! (Tea's goes crazy and she's in hyper mode! Oops!) Now on with the story! A/N 2: Rose, point of view in this chapter, because she get her millennium item. Intertwined with Destiny or the Evil Within  
  
Chapter 2: Rose  
RRIINNGG, banged, crash, boom! This always happens to me all the time!  
"Are you alright?" Daphne asked while peering in from the door. She already came, I thought. When was the last time I saw her, oh yeah, yesterday, on Friday at school! I was on the floor because of my alarm clock! I know it is Saturday but I wake up early to watch Saturday cartoons! (A/N: Me too! I cannot do it anymore but I sure did love it!)  
"Stupid alarm clock" I said with a sigh while getting up from the floor. No matter how close I was to the alarm clock, I always manage to fall on the floor. (A/N: Poor Rose! Hehe!)  
"Come on we invited Lily and Hope over to watch some TV" said Daphne.  
  
"What time did you come over here?" I asked curiously.  
"Around 5 o-clock in the morning!" Daphne replied very dryly.  
"What" I screamed so loudly that maybe I awoke the whole neighborhood up, "Are you crazy?"  
"Not as crazy as you!" said Daphne almost laughing at her own little sarcastic joke.  
"Oh and some of the guys might come over" added Daphne thoughtfully "I am not really sure when."  
I took a 5-minuite shower and decided to take some cereal.  
"You want some?" I asked Daphne very innocently. I decided to let that lie slide by me. I wanted to know exactly why she just lied to me. Then there was silence in the room. It was a little too quiet and that was just a little too creepy! When it was too quiet in the room, I find that something very bad is going to happen to me. Then the doorbell rang, I was about to get it but Daphne got to the door first.  
"Oh, hi Bakara!" said a cheerful Daphne. It was obvious that she likes him, and I guess this is just as obvious as how much I like Adam, someone very cute and smart. I thought that Bakara was a nice guy and all, but he is too quiet and that just creeps me out a little bit too much. Looks can be deceiving, because he keeps to himself all the time, especially during lunch, at school. When someone does that, I am sure that something is wrong. Is it me or does he just have a dark soul as well? Maybe I am thinking about nonsense. I heard a giggle.  
"Sure" said Daphne. Then Bakara left.  
"What was that about?" I asked and then added, "I know you have a crush on him!" I was just teasing Daphne Dun-Dun-Dun! So I promise to give you a bigger chappie when I do update it soon! I hope you enjoyed it! ( ~crazygurl~ 


End file.
